1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a display method, and a display program which are suitably used for displaying an icon for activating an application, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is a type of information processing apparatus such as a personal computer in which an icon (so-called short-cut) for activating a predetermined application (this will be also referred to as app) is displayed on the desktop screen or the like.
As such information processing apparatus, for example, there has been proposed a type of information processing apparatus in which a short-cut for activating a predetermined function of an app is created on the desktop screen or the like on the basis of a user input (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-102457).
As such information processing apparatus, for example, there has been also proposed a type of information processing apparatus in which the number of newly arrived information in an app (for example, newly arrived emails or the like in the case of an email app) is displayed together with an icon for activating the app.
Incidentally, each of the information processing apparatuses described above is configured to display the number of newly arrived information in an app together with an icon for activating the app, thereby making it possible to notify the user that newly arrived information has been acquired in the app.
However, to actually check the contents of newly arrived information in the app, it is necessary for the user to perform an operation of selecting the icon for activating the app via an input section, thereby causing the above-described information processing apparatus to activate the app. Thereafter, it is further necessary for the user to perform a predetermined operation via the input section to display the contents of newly arrived information in the app.
That is, the above-described information processing apparatuses make it necessary for the user to perform cumbersome operations when making the user check information related to a state change in an app, such as the contents of newly arrived information in the app.